


Yes Sir!

by MamaZoom



Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, One Shot, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaZoom/pseuds/MamaZoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For [name withheld]. Request was: "Howard and Vince sleep together for the first time, it turns out Howard knows more than Vince and has to teach him pretty much everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir!

Vince knew what he was doing. Had even mapped it out in his head before executing it. But his naturally wide, vacate stare gave him an effortless look of innocence that worked marvelously to his advantage. This will work. He thought as he smiled at himself in the mirror. This is going to be electric!

A more insecure man would have felt vulnerable and wrong, stuffing their fully grown frames into a school uniform they'd saved from their youth, but not Vince Noir. Oh no. He was in his element. Another day, another costume. He spun 'round once more before heading to the kitchen where he knew Howard was making his late night cup of tea.

It had been one moth since Howard had (finally) kissed him for the first time. Vince had wanted nothing more than to cement the relationship with sex--but Howard had insisted they take it slow.

"Take it slow?!" Vince had scoffed. "We've known each other for ten years! How much slower you want to go?!"

But Howard had stuck to his guns, even after Vince had stropped about and called him a prude.

But not this time! Vince thought excitedly as he turned the corner. He was greeted by the sound of clattering china as Howard caught sight of him.

White button down (top four buttons undone, of course.), school shorts that had gotten tighter (everywhere) and shorter over each passing year. Neck tie in a loose knot.

"Yes, sir!" Howard practically hissed, setting down his tea cup and walking slowly to Vince, eyes full of heat--gaze searing.

"You like/" Vince asked innocently as Howard circled around him, looking him up and down.

Howard's response was immediate, and wordless. He grasped Vince's hips, pulling him into a smoldering kiss as his hands roved over the fabric of the uniform, seeking out the flesh underneath. One hand found it's way into Vince's shirt, teasing a nipple. The other tangled itself in his hair, pulling him forwards and deepening the kiss.

Vince let a hand slide down past Howard's belt until he felt the cool metal teeth of his zip, listening to the rasp it made and the hiss Howard expelled from his lips as it went down. Vince slipped his hand past the teeth and unbuttoned the fly of Howard'd boxers. He made a sure but shaky fist around Howard's cock.

Howard bit his lip until the skin caught under his teeth turned bloodless and white.

"Bedroom." he hissed through his teeth.

They sprinted down the hall, stopping only once they reached the bed, falling onto it and stripping away their clothes hastily.

"Leave the tie." Howard demanded against Vince's neck. Vince laughed. Howard's a secret freak! The thought sent a thrill through him. "You have lube?"

Vince pulled a bottle out from under his pillow and held it up with a cheeky smile.

"You tart! You planned this, didn't you?!"

Vince laughed until he heard Howard uncap the bottle. He reached a hand out, grasping his wrist.

"Is...is it going to hurt?" Vince couldn't hid his fear or ignorance. He'd been with many of the Camden dolly birds 'round town, but Howard was the first--and only--man Vince had ever wanted to be with like this.

"What?"

"Well...you're quite big."

Howard let out a booming laugh. "Don't you know how this works?!"

Vince felt himself blush. "No." he mumbled, embarrassed.

Howard smiled. "You just lay back and relax, yeah?"

Vince nodded as he watched Howard, rapt.

He spread Vince's legs as far as they would go, sending a wave of arousal through both of them.

He watched as Howard coated his fingers liberally, hand disappearing from view. He felt a fingertip dancing across his entrance, sending a shudder through him.

"Relax." Howard breathed. He worked the finger a bit more before sliding just the tip into the tight ring of muscle. Vince moaned as Howard slid the rest of the digit's length into him. He kept it there a moment, allowing Vince to adjust to the new sensation before letting it glide in and out slowly. He repeated the process with a second finger, pushing in deeper.

Vince felt a delicious pressure building inside him. Howard started to scissor his fingers and Vince gasped. Howard stilled his motions while Vince's world came back into focus.

Howard added the third and final finger carefully, all the way to the knuckles and crooked his fingers.

A jolt shot through Vince's body that lifted his hips off the bed and elicited the loudest moan either of them had ever heard.

"What the fuck was that?!" Vince shouted in amazement.

"What?" Howard asked with a wicked smile. "This?" He crooked his fingers again, stroking slowly over the spot while Vince writhed and clawed at the sheets.

"Yes!" he gasped.

Howard lent down and kissed the head of Vince's cock. "Your prostate." He crooked his fingers once more and let Vince slide into his mouth with ease as his hips bucked skywards.

"Howard!" He gasped "More! I need more!" he pleaded wantonly.

Howard sat up and removed his fingers. Vince whined in protest as Howard coated himself thickly. He took Vince's right ankle and rested it on his shoulder. He pushed Vince's left knee into his chest. He pressed the head of his cock against Vince's entrance, pausing to let out a shaky breath before pushing in.

He has to re-situate Vince's legs a few times before he hits his spot again, but once the pace is started, there's no going back. Howard reached down, stroking Vince in such a way that (when he closed his eyes) almost felt like he was fucking himself, which suited his vanity just fine.

Vince let out a startled yelp when he felt a tug at his neck tie. "Eyes open, little man."

The sight his eyes were greeted withe when he opened them was a thousand times hotter than any imagined self-coitus. The intensity in Howard's eyes combined with what his hips and hand were doing was enough to make him come undone.

Howard stumbled over the edge right along with him, shouting his name.

They lay tangled and panting, sweat and semen soaking though the sheets.

After a while, Vince spoke up. "When and where--"

"You weren't the only one making plans, Noir." Howard cut him off, laughing.

"You shit!" Vince said without malice, burying his face in Howard's neck. "We're such a mess."

"We'll shower in a bit." Howard said sleepily.

"Agreed." Vince said nodding off.

"Yes sir." Howard mumbled before following Vince into oblivion.


End file.
